


When Sorrows Like Sea Billows Roll

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Episode Related, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Top Danny, boys crying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Danny's broken.Steve isn't going to let him stay that way.Set immediately after 1x18





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to write this as a response to 1x18 and leave it at that - but then the whole process of choosing a leader for the country went the absolutely wrong way and things got... emotional. Trying times we live in, but there's no price on expression, right? So have two very strong men caring for each other on a level that transcends ordinary concern. I don't even know what else to say, honestly. Just read it.

                After he lets Rachel go on the doorstep – and not so long after he decides to tell Grace at a later point in time as to just what’s happened to Uncle Matty – Danny finally gets himself together to be able to drive.  He can’t sit in his ex-wife’s driveway for the whole not, no matter how understanding she had shown herself to be.  It’s not right, even if…

                God, he had chosen personal gain – _shallow, base, greedy –_ over his family.  Over Danny.

                He feels his eyes start to well with tears and instead he grunts a shattered “ _no”_ to himself.  Start the car. Change gears.  Put your foot down. Go. 

                Where exactly he ends up after the last part of that string of commands, he doesn’t know.

                At the end of the driveway he stops, deciding he needs music.  Something to fill the air.  Who knows, maybe it will help.  No harm in at least trying. He turns it over to the one rock station that he and Steve agree on when they ride together and turns the speakers up to “call the neighborhood watch” levels of volume.  For a Camaro with a stock sound system, they kick pretty hard.  Danny lets the incessant beats drive into him, numbing his brain long enough to drive himself down to the beach not far from Steve’s house (of course) and when he’s there he just sits, the windows down and the water visible about two hundred feet away. 

                It takes a while for him to get out, but he does.  Takes his shoes off, rolls up his pants legs, and goes down to the water, letting the swells wash over his feet.  He just stands, listening to the ocean, hoping against hope that if he just turns around, Matty will be there with a grin, a sheepish look of “psyche, bro” and they’ll argue about how he _really_ needs to work on his practical jokes.

                Danny remains on his feet until the sand’s washed away enough from under him that he has to sit down or be dragged down into the water.  He plants himself on the beach just far enough up from the water that his ass won’t get wet and he rests his chin in his hands.  All he can think about is how… betrayed he feels.  How empty he is, even though it had been forever since he and Matty had spoken face to face.

                He doesn’t even try to stop the tears this time.  He’s got a lot to cry over – _has_ had – but this pushes him over.  It’s not quiet, shoulder-shaking crying either.  He sobs, face buried in his forearms, letting himself grieve in the privacy of darkness and the anonymous face of the sea.  Being torn away from his home had been enough, watching his daughter gain a new father even worse – but this breaks any resolve to hold himself together.  Cleaves it right in two and leaves Danny with the option to try and force himself back together or stay here until sunrise and hope that someone finds him on the beach and takes him away.

                Being on that ledge once had been terrifying.  It’s even more so now when he lets himself get close to it, his reserves broken down to ruins.  God, he can’t go through that again, now that Grace is old enough to understand what losing a parent would be like, Five-0 which as much as it annoys him some days, is the _best_ police work he’s ever done and-

                And then there’s Steve.  God, Steve, this incredible, stubborn, deeply understanding man who’s started to give Danny anything he’s ever wanted without any of the questioning that normally comes with relationships.  He’s barely known him a year and already…

                The l-word isn’t far off.  At all.  Really they say it with their eyes, all the fucking time: in the office, in bed, out in the field when shit’s about to come raining down – no, Danny can’t leave that.  Won’t.

                Any thoughts of drowning himself banish quickly, only to be replaced by more rage.  More grief.  More… everything. 

                By the time he finishes sobbing a second time, his stomach’s killing him and his face is raw red, between the salt of his tears and the waves.  He still can’t bring himself to move so he lies down on his back, staring up at the sky as he regains his composure.

                “You know for such a big city, you still can see the stars pretty well.”

                Danny sits up, looking around for Steve’s voice – but not finding Steve to match it.  It doesn’t take long to locate him though, walking up to him from the left and bringing the smell of the ocean with him.  He’s got a diving lantern in his left hand and dripping fins in the other.  Had he seriously been out diving at this hour?

                Steve will never cease to amaze him, even if that amazement does come at the risk of serious personal injury.  He plonks down next to Danny on the sand, wet and warm from his swim.  The diving lantern between them is enough light to see the weariness in Steve’s features, his wetsuit half-unzipped so that the water droplets disappear down into the dark hair of chest.

                If Danny weren’t sick from crying, he’d be in Steve’s lap by now.  Instead, he just looks back up at the sky, not sure if he’s ready to talk yet.  No, he’s _definitely_ not ready.

                Steve keeps going like it’s nothing, offering his solidarity just by virtue of being there.  “Had to learn the constellations in SEAL training; depending on which one you saw placed your location better.  Sexton training was involved too but man, I could get my position better by spotting Ursa Major than anything.  You have any idea how hard it is to use a sexton?”  Steve chuffs a little laugh and pulls his wet suit down from his shoulders, letting the sleeves flop back in the sand behind him.

                Danny just shakes his head, wiping his face with the back of his hand one more time.  “I… I don’t.  We didn’t have to worry about that too much in Jersey.  Not a huge state.”

                “Yeah, I guess not.”  Steve scoots a little closer, their shoulders just barely touching.  “And before you ask, I was out swimming for a reason.  Yes I know it’s dark, but trust me, it’s not the first time I’ve done it.  Out of necessity _or_ pleasure.”

                “Which was it this time?”

                “Pleasure.  Couldn’t sleep – nothin’ clears my head like a night dive.  All that water around you, no one else in the shallows with you?  It’s cleansing.”  Steve exhales the breath of one who’s supremely tired but in a deserved sort of way.  Danny doesn’t really get the appeal but hey, whatever makes the guy happy.

                “Cleansing?  There are sharks in there, you know.  Big ones.  As much as nothing else would please me some days I do _not_ want to read about them finding bits of your crusty ass on the shore in the morning paper.”  Danny almost smiles, knowing full well that Steve’s trying to take his mind off of things.

                So he lets him.

                “Sharks are just big fish, Danno – you move at them threateningly, they’ll leave you alone.  Devoted a whole week of SEAL training to that, actually.”  Steve lies down on the sand and invites Danny to join him, offering up his shoulder as a pillow.

                Right now, it’s kind of what Danny needs more than anything.  Tentatively he does just that, letting Steve cradle him slightly as he moves the lantern to the other side of his body.

                “Glad to know my tax dollars were going towards training you how to scare fish.”

                Steve chuckles and pulls Danny closer to him, turning his head so that his nose brushes Danny’s hair.  “It’s not that complicated actually.”

                “Says he who _never_ does something the easy way.”  This time, Danny does manage to smile, just a little.  It feels exactly like sunshine trying to poke a hole in dark storm clouds; everything around him is shit but that one little ray?  It’s promising.

                They’re quiet for a while, listening to the low roar of waves and each other’s breathing.  It starts to lull Danny to sleep, only for Steve to quietly break the spell.

                “I’m sorry he left, Danny.  And for… everything else.”  It’s the most private whisper ever, and that makes all of those emotions come boiling up to the surface again.  Danny has to turn his head so that Steve can’t see the tears in his eyes.  Tears of pleasure are one thing but this is different – he will _not_ let Steve see just how broken he is, even if he has long since picked up on it.  Why the hell else would he be out here, not even a mile from Steve’s fucking house?  
                He ends up sitting up with Steve gently rocking him, big, strong arms keeping him tied to earth so he doesn’t drift away.  Steve doesn’t say a word the whole time, either, just buries his face in Danny’s neck and is _there_ for him.  It’s the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for Danny, and likely ever will – whether or not Steve knows that will be up for discussion at a later time.

                A third time cried out, and Danny’s starting to feel the exhaustion preying on him.  Once the worst of his shaking subsides, Steve pulls back just far enough for Danny to see that he’s shed his own tears as well, making his already damp lashes stick to his face.  They brush each other’s cheeks, sandy and salty they may be, another step in the plan of _we really are cut out for each other whether we like it or not._

“The car, I…”  Danny can’t drive right now and hell if he knows how Steve got here.

                “I walked – let me, Danny.”  Steve stands and picks up his lamp and fins.  Danny spots an oxygen tank against the base of a coconut tree up near where he had parked, and Steve takes that as well, walking in bare feet back to the Camaro.

                Once at Steve’s house, Danny finally manages to get words out again.  “I didn’t really mean to wind up your doorstep, Steve, I just… it’s habit.”

                Steve smiles, just a little, and reaches his way around Danny with his one free arm to pull him into a hug.  “Hey, it’s a nice beach – no wonder you wound up there.”  They’re on Steve’s porch, the breeze having picked up a little and blowing sand in their eyes. “But I’m glad you did.  Probably would have come looking for you anyway.”

                “Jeez, can’t even let a man cry by himself.  That’s a sign of a clingy boyfriend, Steve.”  Danny mostly manages to make it sound joking, but Steve doesn’t quite manage to take it that way – so Danny brings him down to his level and puts their foreheads together.  “Look, I didn’t mean that, you know?  I’m glad that…”  Danny takes a breath, knowing he wouldn’t be here were it not for Steve right now.  “I’m glad you found me.”

                “Me too, babe.”  Steve starts for a kiss and Danny lets him, just a small “hey, I’m here for you and am absolutely not leaving your side” sort of kiss.  “Tell you what – if you need to let it out more, why don’t we get cleaned up before you do, yeah?” 

                Danny’s out of tears – for the moment – but a shower sounds heavenly.  Maybe scrubbing the day from his skin will start to put him back into place. “Just promise me that if I do, it stays between us, okay?  This… this isn’t like me.”  Danny hopes the red in his face will speak for just how terribly embarrassed he is right now, not to mention sick feeling.

                Steve starts to look broken himself, kissing Danny’s forehead.  “Of course it will, Danno.”  Another kiss to his lips.  “Of course.”

                The embrace goes on longer than intended and it pushes a little more warmth into Danny’s chest, giving him the energy to finally enter the house and head up the stairs.

                Normally watching Steve strip down for him sends the blood rushing through his veins, knowing what it means; intense, deep, incredibly physical sex, the promise of something so great and powerful that it leaves Danny in a daze afterward.  Now it just makes him return to the fact that there is at least one person who cares for him on a frankly insane level, a care running so deep that Danny wonders why he’s even afraid of being alone – Steve McGarrett’s loyalty isn’t something that you get rid of easily, no matter how deep in the shit you are.

                “Got some of the soap you like.”  Steve gets a bar out from under the sink and holds it aloft like a carnival prize; Steve’s a Dove man, Danny likes Irish Spring.  That little green box almost makes Danny lose it again, along with the completely sincere expression on Steve’s face.  The biggest hole Danny’s ever had torn in him and Steve’s doing his best to make that three ounce bar of soap his magic tool for fixing it.

                “You… get over here.”  Danny hugs him again and this time, really, truly kisses Steve.  It’s not intended to start anything in spite of their naked bodies rubbing together, just to feel warm, beautiful contact with another human being.  Steve’s lips are damp and taste like salt, mixed with the odd sweetness of pure oxygen from his tank.  The tip of Danny’s tongue darts out just enough to get a better taste, not quite reaching Steve’s teeth.  Steve’s mouth parts that far but no further, thank God for him being able to pick up on exactly how far Danny’s willing to go right now.  It’s kind of awesome that Steve already knows him that well – maybe he his detective skills aren’t so terrible after all.

                Once the room is filled with steam, Steve directs him towards the shower.  The initial blast of hot water is enough to jolt Danny partly back to life and he has to admit, it does make him feel better on a physical level.  That feeling grows when he realizes Steve isn’t taking his hands off of him any time soon, crowded up behind his back and letting his hands roam all over Danny’s body.

                “Think I can wash myself there babe – you’ve done enough already, haven’t you?”  Admittedly, Danny’s protest isn’t that strong; he _definitely_ doesn’t want Steve to stop but he feels like he should give him the option, at least.

                “Why don’t you let me decide when it’s enough, okay?”  Steve kisses the side of his neck and scrubs the bar of soap over Danny’s chest, making big, swooping circles that make the knot of tension in Danny’s chest start to loosen.  The whole time, Steve’s other arm is wrapped around Danny’s stomach, fingers curled tightly over his hip and his lips on the back of his neck. 

                By the time Steve reaches his genitals, Danny’s half-asleep from all the soft, caring touch and perfectly scalding water.  “Don’t try to start anything without telling me first, McGarrett.”

                Steve chuckles right in his ear and pulls Danny’s foreskin back with soapy fingers.  “Wouldn’t dream of it, Danny.”  He’s careful not to arouse, just applies the same careful attention he’s given to every other part of Danny.  Danny’s heart grows another size for Steve in the space of about two minutes, even more when Steve does one final sweep back up to his neck and then turns Danny for another kiss.

                “Better?”  Steve’s got his hands in Danny’s hair now, washing away with deep, slightly hard scrubs that double as a scalp massage. 

                “Guh – yeah, way better.”  Danny puts his head against Steve’s shoulder and alright, this is one time his disadvantage in height comes in handy.  He doesn’t move even through the process of rinsing, nor when Steve washes up himself.  They don’t say anything, just keep their hands on each other’s bodies and by the time the water starts to run cold, Danny’s swaying on his feet.

                “Oh no, you’re gonna eat and drink something before you pass out, Detective – c’mon, ass out.”  Steve swats him on the bottom and Danny grunts an affirmative, grabbing a clean towel and scrubbing himself from the top down.  Of course, it’s a Steve-sized towel so once he’s got it around his waist, it nearly goes down to his feet.

                “I don’t suppose you mind if I keep this on, do you?”  Danny doesn’t much feel like putting any clothes back on, especially since his are trashed right now from sand and surf – and he’d rather not put the sweat of today’s events back on himself.

                “Whatever you want, Danny.”  Steve does the same, dressed only in his towel and really, it’s enough to make Danny’s pulse quicken.  Steve’s body, unadorned of watch, shirt, and anything else is a beauty beyond belief.  Part of Danny wants to lay him out on the bed and lick up all of the little water droplets running down his chest and into the hair in his stomach – but he also kind of wants to process more.  Trouble is, Steve’s not going to let him do that until after he’s made sure Danny is physically taken care of.

                “You know… I _could_ eat right now.”  His stomach is no longer quite as sore and admittedly, Steve’s right – he does need to take care of that.  Maybe some water, too.

                “You swear you bitch about whatever I make?”  Steve takes his hands in his own and kisses him gently, just enough for more reassuring contact.  “Because if you do, then you’re left to your own devices.”

                “Nah, I think I want to be waited on today – let’s go, McGarrett.”

                It’s probably too cool to stay in just a damp towel but Danny doesn’t care, appreciating the view of Steve’s back as he moves around the kitchen.  The swell of his ass is inviting, separated from Danny and the outside world by just one layer of cotton. He doesn’t act on it though, doesn’t even spend much time thinking about Steve in that way, not right now.  Nothing wrong with appreciating the view.

                “How do you feel about fried rice and beef tips?”  Steve gets a package of yellow rice from the cupboard, not really waiting on Danny to answer.  “I’m pretty good at that.”

                “More than just that, babe.”  Danny finally gets up from his chair and walks over to Steve as he’s turning the range on, putting his arms around him from behind.  “But yeah, I’ll take it.”

                Danny scritches his fingers over Steve’s abs and gets a long, wonderful shiver in return.  “Good – because I don’t have anything else.”

                This time, the kiss they share is a little more heated, like the ones they let themselves have around the office when they first got together a while back.  Three months that they’ve been doing whatever _this_ is – which Danny calls a relationship, Steve, well… he knows Steve is mostly in the same place as him, understands that Danny doesn’t want anything or anyone else.  Maybe it’s more than that for him, just knowing each other like they do.

                Either way, Danny spends more nights in Steve’s bed than his own.  Neither one of them has taken issue with it so far.

                “Kiss me like that again and I’ll make you dessert, as well.”  Steve cups Danny’s face and kisses him again, then pulls back to look into his eyes.

                “Just keep cooking, Steve, I’ll let you know when I’m ready for that.”

                “Ten four.”

                It doesn’t stop Steve from kissing him again, and neither is any effort made to stop him.  Still, Danny can’t bring himself to that place yet, not when there’s still so, so much wrong.  He knows Steve won’t push, either but man… Danny wishes he could fuck the bad shit out of himself.  Maybe they _should_ take a day to try that, just not talk and let their bodies speak for them.  Danny knows enough about his partner to pick up on the internalization, the suppression he deals with too.  Anyone who didn’t would be a fool.

                Danny’s still reflecting when Steve sits a plate down in front of him and drags his chair right over next to Danny’s, insistent upon being at his side.  “I even did these medium well, he who doesn’t know good meat when he sees it.”

                “Picked you, didn’t I?”  Danny smiles around a forkful of admittedly delicious food, made even better by the fact that Steve actually cared to make it the way he likes it.  Steve just rolls his eyes and digs in, eating like a man starved – he _did_ go for an arduous swim, after all.

                Danny shifts his thoughts away from Matty, just for a minute.  Instead he focuses on Steve, barely even tasting his own food (but eating all the same.)  Steve occasionally brushes his hand over Danny’s, making the effort to communicate even with his mouth full of chow.  It’s endearing, truly, and for the moment, counts his partner as a blessing more than a heart attack-inducing nightmare. 

                Once they’ve cleared most of the food on their plates, Danny waits for Steve to finish up with the dishes, still in the chair.  Halfway through washing up, he finally manages “I pointed a gun at him, Steve.  At my own brother.”

                Steve’s shoulders pause.

                Danny doesn’t stop, just keeps going.  “You know, in all of the fucking improbable situations I’ve imagined – and lived – that wasn’t one of ‘em.”  His mouth’s dry, like sand is being poured into it.  “Where… where did I go wrong to make that happen, huh?  Why did I have to decide between letting him go and pulling the trigger.”

                Steve puts down his dish rag and walks over to Danny, his hands still wet with soap.  “You truly believe that you had the power to make him stop, Danny?  People like that-”

                Danny stops him with a finger on his lips and a short, sharp shake of his head.  “Steve, don’t… don’t so that, okay?  Just… don’t.”  The tears have started again, right as he thought he was done.  God, he’s far from done, isn’t he?  “You can’t really believe that, that he… he would turn out that way because it was in him.”

                “Sometimes, Danny – it happens.  Something gets a hold of people and it… it changes them.  Do I believe it was the same Matty that talked you off the ledge?  All those years ago?  No.  I don’t.”  Steve leans in closer, his hands on Danny’s neck and face.  “The Matty you let on that plane tonight was a completely different… God, I don’t even know.”

                Danny can’t reply right now, shocked into silence.  Steve rubs his thumb over his left cheek, smearing the tears over his skin.  “I do know he still loves you, deep, deep down.  That’s why he didn’t tell you at first because…”  Steve sniffles, and Danny can see it, the toll that it’s taking on him.  It’s the same way he looked after the death of his father and honestly, that memory is way, _way_ too fresh for Steve to be dredging up with him right now.

                “Because I’m his big brother, right?”  Danny’s voice is so broken and quiet that it’s all he has energy left for, seeing his reflection in Steve’s pupils.  It’s breaking his heart into tiny, sharp pieces, not only for Steve but himself.  “I still love him, Steve.”

                Steve just nods, hiding his face in Danny’s neck and murmuring “I know you do, Danno, I know.”  He hugs Danny so tightly that Danny’s breath is cut off even more – but he actually _feels,_ lets the overwhelming presence of _Steve_ take him again.  His arms are high around his shoulders and slowly, inevitably, Steve drags him down to the floor with him and holds him in his lap, his towel coming loose and his damp hair mussed even further from Steve’s fingers running through it.

                It’s long past midnight by the time they get up.  Danny doesn’t even bother to try to put his towel back on, instead using it to wipe his nose and tears away.  For the moment, he’s just empty. There’s no pain, no grief, just… hollowness.

                Steve bumps their foreheads together one more time, laughing the laugh of the downcast.  “Promise me something – we don’t lose it like that for at least another year, okay?  It’s bad form for a couple of tough guys.  Jameson would have our asses if we broke down in view of anyone.”

                Danny manages the same sort of mirth, patting Steve’s chest and rubbing slowly up to his neck.  “I’ll give you six weeks, because you’re inevitably going to do something _incredibly_ stupid that will make this happen all over again.”

                “I’ll take it – but Danny?”  Steve tilts his chin up, his eyes red and cheeks absolutely stained with tears.  Danny looks past the grieving, past the shared pain – there’s compassion, too.

                “Yeah?”

                “I love you, okay? I just… you needed to know.  I love you, and I’m not saying that just because of all this.”  He grips Danny’s hands even tighter, kissing his fingertips.  “And no matter what shit goes down from _any_ of this – that’s not likely to change.”

                So much for making it six weeks.

                “Bastard.”  Danny laughs and smacks Steve’s chest before faceplanting right into it, his shoulders shaking from laughing and crying at the same time.  “You… I love you too, Steve.  I love you probably more than… I love you.”

                Steve seeks him out for a kiss, this time filled with a surge of energy that shoots right down to Danny’s toes.  Okay, fuck the last seventy two hours, fuck the asinine bullshit that’s been served up to him since setting foot on this island – this _is_ what he needs. 

                When the kiss doesn’t end right away, Danny dares to push Steve’s towel away from his body and rub himself all of that naked, still damp skin, cupping the back of Steve’s head and pushing his tongue into his mouth.  Steve hesitates, making Danny stop.

                “Danny, I don’t want to if you’re-“

                “Know exactly what I’m doing here, McGarrett.  All you gotta do is follow.” Right as he starts Frenching Steve hard enough again to make his toes curl, he grabs their cocks and rubs them together.

                It’s the fastest Danny’s gotten hard since he was twelve.

                Steve knocks Danny’s hand aside and uses his own, larger and able to cover more space. His thumb on one upstroke comes up to swipe over the slit of Danny’s cock, making precome coat him all over.  His foreskin is drawn up, squeezing out more, the action repeated and within a minute they’re both soaking wet, panting into each other’s mouths, Steve’s pace on them hard and fast.  The purpose isn’t to draw it out, just to give them that last shove of catharsis that they both need.  It won’t be permanent, but it’s going to send Danny over the fucking moon for just a little while.

                “C’mon Danno, fucking come for me, wanna see that load shoot all over me.”  Steve’s table is started to push out from behind him, Danny’s support disappearing fast and their height difference doing absolutely nothing to help.  “God, love you so fuckin’ much, Danny, I-”

                Danny’s world goes white and he burns, all the way up from the base of his dick to the top of his head.  Harsh, hot breaths are all he has in reply as they both come, Steve’s abs  getting fucking _coated_ and dripping down onto both of them, quickly making an even bigger mess on their legs and the floor.

                Steve’s the one who has to push Danny towards the chair so that they can both get themselves together.

                “You… you pick the _worst_ moments to drop bombs like that.”  Danny’s smiling ear to ear, kissing Steve wherever he can land his mouth.  “But that’s _why_ I love you.”

                Steve returns his smile, flushed for entirely different reasons now.  “That can’t be the _only_ reason.”  He gives Danny one of those long, sloppy post-orgasm kisses that makes his head swim even more.  “But you have to admit, I think it worked well.”

                “Yeah, very.”  Danny swipes his finger through the come on his left leg and licks up, offering Steve some after he’s done.  “There’s another reason – your come actually tastes like pineapple.  Not that I didn’t know that, but… today more than ever.”

                “Thanks for picking up on it just now.”  Steve pulls a very convincing face of offense, only to lose it a moment later when Danny kisses him so hard they end up in the floor – again.  “I really, really think we might want to work on getting to bed soon.”

                “What, and give up a night down here, cold and sticky?”  Steve nips at Danny’s jaw and pushes him up, using his discarded towel to at least try and clean them up.  “You might be right about that, actually.”

                As Danny follows Steve up the stairs a moment later, he _knows_ he’s right.

___

                The gentle swells of distant waves bring Danny into waking.

                There’s sunlight streaming across the bed, right over Danny’s mid-section.  The covers are pushed down to this waist, the rest of his body taken up by a very heavily sleeping Steve.  God, that’s enough to make Danny go warm all over; he’s used to Steve being up and swimming at this time, not still in bed with him.  It’s Saturday, which unless pressed into action, they aren’t going anywhere today.

                Danny takes a moment to enjoy the quietude and the solidness of Steve’s body pressed so closely against his.  Last night had hurt, and still does.  Alongside that pain though is serenity, and it grows the longer he feels Steve’s skin against his own.  That at least isn’t going to be taken away from him, so he tries to shift and move a little closer.  Once his mouth is pressed against Steve’s bicep, he decides that that’s as close as he can get without actually being _inside_ Steve.

                Come to think of it, he wants that as well.  Last night’s exchange in the kitchen had only really whetted his appetite, and honestly, lazy morning sex would do absolute wonders for his mood.  How exactly he plans to get Steve awake and on board with that idea, he hasn’t figured out yet.

                Danny reaches over with his right arm and with his palm turned down, rubs Steve’s spine very, very slowly.  He starts at the top of his neck and bends up his fingers, dragging his nails down the whole expanse of skin.  Steve rumbles in his sleep, his breathing picking up just a little against Danny’s neck.  Danny takes that as encouragement and continues his way on down to Steve’s ass, sliding his middle and index fingers down the cleft and right over the hot, tight pucker of Steve’s hole.  Steve stirs a little more, shoulders shifting and a soft, low moan breaking from his lips.

                “C’mon babe, wake up.”  Danny kisses the firm muscle in front of him, craning his neck to make it all the way up to Steve’s ear.  All it takes is a wet little nibble and Steve finally grips Danny’s shoulder back where his arm is flung over him, opening his eyes and spreading his legs a touch wider.

                “G’morning.”  Steve isn’t anywhere near cognizant yet, even if his body is.  Danny smirks and murmurs “good morning” right before he puts his tongue in Steve’s mouth, pressing the advantage to turn them over on their sides and let their cocks rub together.  He’s still got his hand between Steve’s legs and once they’ve settled more into position, kissing deeply, he spreads his fingers and makes Steve’s legs go wide.  He’s determined to get as much of Steve’s most private place as he can, _needing_ to feel that contact today.

                “Get on your stomach, babe.”  Danny has a plan of what he wants and given how pliant Steve’s being with him right now, chances are he’s going to succeed beyond imagination.  Steve nods, complying after one more long, slow kiss.  This is the kind of sex Danny likes best with Steve, the kind where they get to take their time and enjoy each other while the rest of the world waits.

                “Want you to make noise for me, Steve.”  Danny whispers it right in Steve’s ear before he kisses down Steve’s back, licking his tongue right over the top of his ass just in case his message wasn’t clear.  Steve moans again, squirming as Danny’s hands push his cheeks apart and expose him.

                “Looks so fuckin’ good, babe.”  Steve has all of this wonderful dark hair on his ass, thick up from his balls to the bottom of his hole.  The rest of him is only fuzzy but here?  This is the sort of hairy that Danny goes crazy for.  He dives right in, licking Steve’s perineum and then swiping up over that hidden pink little starburst, making Steve’s tenuous hold on even more so.  He feels Steve tighten his grip on the sheets, fingers digging in and his teeth more than likely sinking into the pillow.  He draws his legs up more, giving Danny even fuller access.

                “More than that, babe, I know you can do it.”  Danny wants to hear this man get loud so badly that he becomes zealous in his mission, his thumbs hooked to either side of his hole so he can get deeper.  Steve chokes out a sharp little “ah!” as Danny’s tongue finds even more sensitive skin.  Spit’s starting to drip down his chin and off of Steve’s balls – which means he’s only getting good and warmed up.  There’s a lot more he can do, so he slides his left thumb over to trace the pad of it roughly and slowly around the rim of Steve’s hole, chasing it with his tongue.

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck Danny do that again.”_ Steve snaps his head back to watch as Danny breaks him down even further, repeating the action and making Steve rut against the mattress.  Danny knows his cock is trapped between his body and the bed, leaking enough precome that it looks like Steve’s wet himself.  He reaches under Steve to verify his suspicions and yes, Steve’s positively _dripping._ He pulls him up on his knees so that he can get a taste, bending his uncut cock back to pull down his foreskin and get it right from the source, all the while keeping his fingers on Steve’s hole.

                It gets to be too much after a few moments, and Steve shudders from overstimulation.  “Danny, babe you-”

                “I got you Steve – just lay back down for me.”  Danny lets him go and kisses his way back to Steve’s mouth, lips covered in precome and spit.  Steve’s more awake now than before, going crazy for the taste of his own body as Danny reaches for the lube that’s come to find a home under either his or Steve’s pillow.

                “You planned this, didn’t you?”  Steve looks back at Danny, eyes dark with devotion and need.  “Because I certainly wasn’t counting on it.”

                Danny laughs, coating Steve’s hole with lube and sliding two fingers in without a thought.  “Yeah, I laid awake last night thinking about how I was going to eat you out and then fuck you first thing in the morning.”  Steve bites his lip when Danny finds his sweet spot, rubbing over it in slow, hard passes that make him cringe with pleasure.  “It’s a thing called spontaneity, babe.”

                Steve just moans his agreement, too far gone and immobilized with endorphins to work up much of a reply.  Danny makes sure to answer every single one of Steve’s noises with that much more sensation, adding another finger when Steve’s back starts to arch up.  He loves Steve like this, knowing that this is only a taste of just how desperate he can get – and being fucked face down is a surefire way to put Steve in a very good mood for the rest of the day.

                Danny stops at four fingers and slicks himself, choosing to leave Steve without something inside him for as minimal a time as possible  Steve’s warmth becomes a burn as Danny slides into him, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths when Danny leans down for a kiss.

                “You gonna just sit there and make me suffer or actually fuck me there, Danno?”  He’s been fully inside Steve for two minutes, content to just _be_ for a moment – until Danny had gotten so lost in the kiss they were sharing he’d momentarily forgotten all about fucking Steve slow and sweet.

                “Still weird when you call me that in bed, babe.”  Danny drapes himself over as much of Steve’s back as he can, driving his cock in and down as much as he can.  Their height difference isn’t so bad here, especially when after a few moments Danny gets on the balls of his feet and pulls Steve’s ass up to him, his chest and shoulders still on the bed. 

                Steve gets _loud_ when they fuck like this, Danny showing off just how strong he is and absolutely owning Steve’s ass; they both do their fair share of flirting but at the end of the day?  They only belong to each other.  It also replaces some of the hurt Danny’s feeling, throwing himself into focusing on making Steve feel good, fucking him hard and deep and _good,_ nothing but base, primal desire driving him.  Steve reaches under himself to take his cock in his left hand, his right gripping the edge of the mattress, teeth sunk into the pillow.  Danny’s going cross eyed with how fucking _good_ it feels, Steve’s body sending flames licking up the centerline of his consciousness.

                Danny nails him one time too many in the right spot and without warning, Steve’s coming all over the bed, crying with pleasure and moaning _Danny Danny Danny_ over and over again, the room quickly filling with the sharp tang of release.

                “Shit, Steve, that’s so fucking _hot-”_

                Danny comes deep inside Steve, ending up back down on his knees halfway through.  He keeps fucking Steve through the aftershocks, leaving them both sweating and clawing for each other.  He gives Steve the kisses he wants after he rolls him onto his back, his dick still hard and covered in the slick of come and lube he’s gotten so used to feeling with his partner.

                Steve cleans him up in due course, sucking off every last drop before he finally settles back down on Danny’s chest and their long, post-sex makeout starts.  Danny stays put, his legs and body shaking almost uncontrollably.  His brain’s turned into a pleasant fog, hazy with the taste and feeling of Steve all around him.

                Noon comes and goes before they finally manage to disentangle from each other, still lying close together and touching each other with slow, sleepy motions.

                Steve brushes Danny’s neck with his lips and tucks him under his arm again.  “You gonna be okay, Danny?”

                Danny sort of shrugs, as much as he can with Steve doing his best to become a body pillow.  “Short term?  No.  Long term… keep doing everything you just did and I can pencil you in for a solid ‘maybe.’”

                “So what, bottoming as therapy?”  Steve grins and lays so he can look Danny in the eye.  “Does that work better for me or you?”

                “Depends on which of us is feeling more like shit that day.  I feel bad, I fuck the hell out of you.  _You_ feel bad, you get the hell fucked out of you.  I’m not opposed to switching it up, but I’m just guessing that’s how it’s going to go.”

                Steve chortles with amusement, looking not at all ready to give Danny up to basic things like ablutions and breakfast.  “Given that you’re right more often than you’re wrong, I’d say the chances are pretty good.  Although if you want me to start working on extended sessions…”

                As Steve’s mouth kisses up the insides of his thighs, Danny can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he’ll survive this, too.

               

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is taken from the the hymn "It Is Well With My Soul" by Horatio Spafford. The verse goes as follows:
> 
> When peace like a river, attendeth my way,  
> When sorrows like sea billows roll;  
> Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to knowa  
> It is well, it is well, with my soul.


End file.
